Caught in a net with you
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack and Kate got captured in a net and the sexual tension between them becomes out of control. "What if" fanfic.


Jack and Kate are walking in the jungle when Kate notices a doll on the ground.

KATE: What's that?

JACK: Kate?

Jack turns around.

KATE: It's a doll.

Kate reaches for it.

JACK: Wait, wait, no. No don't.

Jack was afraid that it could be a trap, he tried to warn her, but it was too late. Kate already had it on her hands. Jack was near but he wasn't able to take the doll from Kate in time. They got captured in a net.

KATE: Sorry.

Kate says after they were caught in a net as if they were in a cocoon. Jack looks down and then he asks:

JACK: You okay?

KATE: Yeah.

They make an effort to breath at the scary situation.

JACK: Oh good, so you can hear me?

Jack says with a smile. He glances up while Kate raises her arm.

JACK: This isn't one of theirs.

KATE: No, it's not sophisticated enough. It must be one of Rousseau's traps, so hopefully she's not far from here.

Kate puts her hands on Jack's shoulders, trying to be more comfortable.

JACK: It could be a week before she shows up.

Jack advises her, a little concerned. Kate looks at him; they are nose-to-nose. Their arms are intertwined. Jack struggles in order to move his arm; his hands are stuck with Kate's shoulders. He tries to lower his arm, his hands touches her skin. She shivers with that.

KATE: What are you doing?

Kate says, a little bit disturbed.

JACK: I'm trying to get the gun. I can't get my arm around.

KATE: OK, here, let me…

Kate lowers her arms and just wraps them around Jack's waist. It looks like she was embracing him. Both bodies are too tight. She runs her hands along his back, over the waistband, trying to find the gun.

KATE: Alright.

Her fingers reach his belt while their faces meet themselves. His nose touches slightly her eyelids and his lips brush her nose. Jack closes his eyes for a moment, that situation is really tense due to two reasons: one, because they fell into a trap and they don't know how to escape from it, and two, because they are too much close to each other. At the present time, their bodies rub themselves and he can't help but feel some uneasiness in his pants.

Kate closes her eyes; she also starts feeling excited with that. It isn't foolishness; she could feel the arousal inside his pants. Kate whispers as their noses touch, Jack looks at her in a tempting manner, his mouth almost touches her lips.

KATE: Sorry. I don't want to shoot you. Okay.

Kate's hands lift up slightly his T-shirt; her fingertips touch his skin, searching for the gun. She turns her face, trying to watch better; he has his eyes almost shut again and struggles with himself to not kiss her neck at this time. She feels his breath and tries to concentrate on what she is going to do.

JACK: You got it?

KATE: Yeah.

His pants are loose, letting to show a piece of his white underwear. She finally reaches the gun, gets it out of Jack's waistband and wrests it immediately, causing a shiver in Jack.

KATE: Okay, ready? Got it, got it, got it.

He glances up, trying to do everything he can in order to concentrate and forget the craving to have sex with her at this moment. Both have labored breathing and they are fighting to ride the disturbance that their bodies are feeling for being stuck.

JACK: Oh, alright. Okay, now give me the gun.

He takes a deep breath; she passes her hands on her own hair and faces him.

KATE: Why, what for?

JACK: I'm going to try to shoot the rope.

They look around at the tree and the rope that keeps the net. Kate narrows her eyes, trying to aim.

JACK: Oh, hey, hey, hey

KATE: I'm a better shot than you are.

He smiled at her pretension.

JACK: Oh, really?

KATE: Yeah, I told you. I grew up hunting with my dad.

Kate leans her left hand against Jack's arm while her right hand tries to fit the gun through the net holes. She aims and pulls the trigger.

KATE: Damn!

Kate screams when she notices that she had missed the shoot. Her arm is up and she looks at the tree in a grumpy manner.

JACK: Well, at least they know where we are. Okay, now give me the gun.

KATE: Are you going to waste another bullet?

JACK: Don't worry. We'll still have 13 more to shoot each other with. Come on.

Jack chuckles. Because of this, she looks angry at him.

KATE: Fine. You have a better angle than mine anyway.

JACK: Oh, that's going to be your excuse when I make the shot?

KATE: When you make the shot.

She teases on him, answering with sarcasm. She really wishes he would fail. He laughed. Then they interlace their fingers and change the possession of the firearm. Jack puts his arm among the net holes and aims firmly, shooting successfully the rope.

They suddenly fall to the ground and scream with that. Kate is on top of Jack's body, her hair covers his face and her hands are over his chest. With this position, it could be notice how excited he is, his erection under his pants is a little salient, even more because he is pinched by her body.

Both are breathless. All the sexual tension they have felt during those months on the island came to surface with their body contact.

KATE: Nice shot.

She says, facing him.

Jack giggles at Kate's observation, taking the air and breathing under her hair; her curls insist to bit slightly against his lips. The excitement heightens. After all that making-out, they exchange glances and then, their lips meet and their mouths join in a passionate kiss.

They sit down and take off their backpacks. They quickly continue to kiss, while they get rid of the net around their bodies. Kate puts her hand over Jack's chest, pushing him until he lies down. Then she stays on his top. They kiss in a libidinous manner, their tongues intertwine desperately. She gives a soft bit on his lower lip, grabbing it with her teeth.

Kate is just feeling the strong but soft hands of Jack, caressing her body. He kisses her and holds her face. Then he starts running his fingers through her wild and curly hair and right after, he slides them on her back until they reach her butt. Jack grabs firmly her buttocks with flattened hands, squeezing the area which is still covered by her pants. Then they change the position, she is under his body. Kate decides to take off her pants; now she wears only tank top and panties.

Jack is kissing her neck while his hands grab her tank top. He takes it off, caressing her breasts which are still covered by the bra. He gets rid of it, setting the breasts free. Immediately he starts sucking them, biting them slightly and licking in circles her nipples, one after another; at this time, they are stiff in pleasure. Kate whispers when she feels her breasts filling up completely his mouth and his teeth brushing slowly against her nipples.

Jack slides his lips along her body, lowering his head and reaching her inner thigh. He looks at those tiny black panties and the vision drives him crazy. In a hurry, he starts kissing her still over the underwear, provoking groans in anticipation. Staring at her in a malicious manner, he pushes slightly her panties, rolling them down along her legs and then, casting the underwear aside immediately. Now she is completely naked and he can admire the entire splendour of her perfect body.

He opens tenderly her legs and kisses her thighs, and then he focuses in her genitalia. He starts kissing softly the rosy and slightly pulsating naked area, which starts opening, contorting in a moist manner on his lips. He gives a soft and longer suck in her clit and then, he steadily increases the intensity of his licks. She raises slightly her hips, shaking her body when he suddenly dives her tongue in her vagina. She groans with a crazy avidity while she is being savored by him with mastery.

Jack slides his tongue, sucking her with voracity. As he accelerates his licks, she increases the rhythm of her breathing, which is already labored. Kate groans and wraps his neck with her legs, and with her hands, she pulls his face against her vagina.

She wants him so bad but orders him to stop what he is doing, despite the big pleasure that she is feeling with that. They move their bodies on the grass and change the position, Kate is on top now. She quickly starts undressing Jack. Kate eagerly kisses every inch of his body that is being denuded.

The fact of touching Jack in a net few minutes before rouses her senses; she wants to taste that man completely. She throws his T-shirt around, going through his chest with her mouth, traveling with her hands along his well-built arms, biting the area next to the tattoos that instigate her thoughts since she saw them. After that, her hands open his jeans zipper, taking off the pants, letting him just wearing his white briefs. She could notice his arousal under his underpants. In a hurry, she sets him free, she totally undresses him.

Taken by his naked body, she gets down to concentrate on that voluminous flesh; the veins of his member are salient and swollen, like they could explode any time. With her avid tongue, she goes through the tip, while she strokes his balls. She starts sucking him with an amazing ability, alternating hard sucks with his entire member inside her mouth and slow sucks, licking the head of his penis in a spiraling motion, causing more excitation in the area; it becomes even more succulent.

Kate sucks his glands, licks his balls and then, she swallows his cock in a voluptuous manner. Jack shuts his eyes very excited with her blow job. Seeing that he couldn't stand it anymore, Kate sits down on Jack's lap, takes his member and puts him on her sexual organ. She slowly gets down on his penis. His member comes tight inside her. Kate stars moving slightly, feeling the whole pleasure of his hard member being swallowed by her vagina; minutes later, she starts moving faster than before, until her movement becomes very intense. She furiously shakes her body.

He holds her by her waist; Kate twists and pressures violently her sex organ against his body. She yells in desire, rocking and throwing her head back. Jack enjoys watching her in that way, powerful, dominatrix and incredibly sexy. Kate is pleased when she notices that she really has a power over him, who would say that? He is always the person in charge but this time, she is the boss, she is on the control, she subjugates him.

With intensity, the orgasm comes in the middle of strong whispers and shivers through the entire body. Seeing that she reaches the climax, in his turn, he bursts into enjoyment. Kate falls exhausted over Jack.

Both finally give a chance to desire that was there since always, since the beginning, when they introduced themselves on the beach and they instantaneously became partners on the island. After months of sexual tension repressed, verbal copulation, insinuating looks and the awakening of a new feeling that scared them when they kissed for the first time, they stop running from each other and they give in to the new passion.

They are breathless and it is impossible to think seriously about anything this time. They momentarily forget about their mission and decide to enjoy themselves a little more. After recovering the energy, it doesn't take much time until they rub their bodies, making out again. The excitement is back, blood runs through their veins and they are willing to have sex once more.

This time, she lets him in charge, after all, it's Jack and it's his nature to keep things under control, he likes being in charge, although he doesn't admit it. Jack starts caressing her entire body, his hands touches strategic spots. He squeezes her breasts, which fit exactly in his palms; it makes her ruffle, causing good sensations on her. Kate is wet again.

To stimulate her more, he puts his fingers inside her, touching her fleshy and wet vagina, feeling her contractions while he thrusts her. Jack realizes that she is ready for the second round, besides, he is already willing, so he brushes his penis around her sex organ before put it on Kate, rubbing it against her body. He slides the tip of his cock in the area, making her beg for being fucked. With wide-open legs, Kate calls his name and asks him to fuck her immediately. He thrusts her with one stab, putting his penis deeply inside her.

Kate receives him, groaning and biting her bottom lip with satisfaction. She embraces him, wrapping his waist with her legs, pulling him against her body.

Jack accelerates his rhythm, moving manly. Kate feels her body burning among his muscles. She whispers, searching for air and trembling as she feels his thrusts acutely increasing. She is taken to the most delirious pleasure that the sexual intercourse could offer, reaching easily the orgasm, while Jack finally comes.

Jack falls inert beside her, totally anesthetized and breathless. Kate feels exhausted, but it's an extremely good tiredness. She turns her head, watching Jack with her bright green eyes.

He looks back at her, removing a piece of leaf that was tangled in her curls. Jack sees a smile upon her face and, a little curious, he asks:

-What?

-Yeah, I have to admit. You really made a nice shot!

Actually, he knows she is talking about his thrust instead of the rope's shot. So, Jack smiles grateful, casting a shameless glance at her.

-Didn't I tell you?

**THE END**


End file.
